Sweet
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: [One-shoot] Yang 'manis' tidak akan selalu 'manis'. ChanBaek, LuBaek.


**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur cepet, YAOI, de el el**

**Disclaimer : Saya Cuma minjem nama doang ._.v**

**Summary : Yang 'manis' tidak akan selalu 'manis'. ChanBaek, LuBaek.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Thanks~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Dilahirkan di Negara yang sama, kota yang sama, hari yang sama, tanggal yang sama, bulan dan tahun yang sama. Hanya saja dengan jam, menit, detik yang berbeda tipis dan dikuti orang tua mereka yang berbeda.

Lahir dikalangan anak orang kaya yang bersabat lama. Membuat kedua anak mereka berteman bahkan bersahabat.

Keluarga Byun, yang melahirkan anaknya lebih dulu dari keluarga Park. Byun Baekhyun, nama seorang anak dari keluarga Byun, dan Park Chanyeol nama anak dari keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol begitu ingat dimana saat dirinya dan sahabatnya bersama berada di Taman Kanak-kanak. Terlihat wajah kecerian dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, senyumnya yang 'manis' begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang 'manis' seperti seorang perempuan.

Dan Chanyeol seketika tertawa saat mengingat kembali, Baekhyun yang sedang belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan sepeda saat ditaman kanak-kanak. Untuk pertama kalinya dia terjatuh dari sepedanya dan menangis kencang. Chanyeol langsung melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja terjatuh dari sepedanya.

Darah segar mengalir dari lutut kiri Baekhyun kecil, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat Chanyeol agak kesusahan saat mengobati lukanya.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa saat mengingat, dimana luka Baekhyun sudah selesai diobatinya, Baekhyun masih menangis. Dengan ide yang keluar dari kepala Chanyeol, dia pergi beberapa saat dan kembali kearah Baekhyun sambil menggenggam sesuatu.

"Makanlah, ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum" ucapan Chanyeol begitu dalam, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan menyambut dengan senang hati apa yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Permen?" bingung Baekhyun dengan alis sebelah matanya terangkat dan menatap lekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan cepat Baekhyun memakan permen itu dan seketika senyuman 'manis' terbentuk indah dibibirnya.

"'manis' kan?" Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum 'manis' lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Angin senja bertiup pelan, membuat kesejukan bagi lelaki yang sedang duduk dikursi goyang ditaman belakang rumahnya, sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi bermacam-macam dari, senang, tertawa, sampai sedih. Kembali dibukanya setiap lembaran album usang itu.

Terlihat foto dimana saat mereka masih sekolah dasar. Bercanda gurau saat foto liburan musim panas itu terlihat. Wajah senang dari keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun di foto itu.

Keluarga Byun dan Park memang sangat dekat, karena Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park satu proyek perusahaan yang sama, ditambah lagi dengan rumah mereka yang bertetangga. Bukan hal yang aneh jika keluarga mereka _sering _berlibur bersama.

Ingatan Chanyeol kembali terputar saat melihat dimana foto Baekhyun yang matanya sembam seperti ikan. Menangis karena istana pasir buatannya hancur seketika ditelan ombak. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu, memberi sebuah permen pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Ke-kenapa kau memberi permen…hiks?" tanyanya mengusap airmatanya kasar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, dibukanya bungkus permen itu, dan menyuapi Baekhyun agar memakan permen itu.

"Karena permen itu 'manis'. Aku suka hal yang 'manis'. membuat kau tersenyum saat memakannya, wajahmu jadi terkesan 'manis'. Dan aku menyukai itu" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar, seketika wajah putih Baekhyun memerah, lalu dia menundukan kepalanya menahan malu akan ucapan Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, -lelaki tua yang duduk dikursi goyang belakang rumah itu- kembali tersenyum mengingat hal itu, dan dia kembali membuka lembaran album. Ditemukannya fotonya bersama Baekhyun saat masih Junior High School dimana saat Hari Valentine mereka bersama bertukar kado sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Chanyeol cukup berubah sifatnya saat dia memasuki Junior High School. Dia tidak sehangat dulu tapi dia tetap perhatian. Mungkin itu menurut Baekhyun.

Dua hari sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah memberi peringatan untuk Chanyeol, tetap saja Chanyeol lupa sampai hari valentine itu tiba, Chanyeol tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kado berbungkus rapi berwarna biru laut dan berpita kuning.

Baekhyun menyerahkan hadiah itu untuk Chanyeol, yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol melupakan hari valentine itu pun hanya tersenyum paksa, setelah memberikan hadiah itu, dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyesal karena melupakan hari itu, dia bergegas pergi dari sekolah dan pergi ke toko untuk membeli sesuatu.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan menahan tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun ingin menaiki Bis. Dia bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja menggenggam tangannya itu.

Dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan tangan kanannya berada dibelakang punggungnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu, Chanyeol masih enggan menatapnnya, mungkin karena malu.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepatnya waktu itu, entah kenapa jantungnya itu malah berdetak lebih cepat.

Didongkakkannya kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa mata sipit Baekhyun semakin sipit. Anak itu menangis lagi.

"Ini" ucap Chanyeol meyerahkan hadiahnya untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat coklat dengan pita pink itu. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih! Te-terima kasih!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Chanyeol perlahan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Maaf" sekali lagi gumam Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahmu. Aku pulang dulu" ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang, rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bersebelahan.

"Maaf aku melupakan hari ini" ujar Chanyeol, dia masih merasa menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya, sebelum masuk dia sempat menoleh kearah Chanyeol, mengeluarkan senyum 'manis'nya.

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Ada perasaan berbeda saat Baekhyun tersenyum 'manis' seperti itu.

Dan Saat itu juga, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda asal keluarga Byun itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat saat itu, dia masih merasa menyesal kenapa dia begitu melupakan hari itu. Tapi semua itu hanya lah masa lalu. Ya! _yang lalu biarlah berlalu._

Kembali Chanyeol buka lembaran foto-foto yang berada dialbum itu. Foto disaat dia dan Baekhyun sudah memasuki Senior High School. Mulai saat itulah terjadi konflik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun 180 derajat berubah sifatnya. Tidak seperti dulu lagi, dan Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dia takut akan ditolak oleh sahabatnya itu, mengingat mereka bersahabat sudah lama.

Chanyeol selalu memberikan Baekhyun hal yang berbau 'manis' seperti permen, manisan, coklat dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak secara langsung, melainkan secara diam-diam. Dengan meletakan semua manisan itu didalam loker sekolah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu senang mendapat semua itu, dia tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa sahabatnya lah sendiri yang memberikan semua itu kepadanya. Setiap Baekhyun menceritakan betapa senangnya dia mempunyai _penggemar rahasia_ Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

Semua itu berubah saat seorang laki-laki memasuki sekolahnya, lelaki asal Jepang itu tepat masuk didalam kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lihatlah, Baekhyun sangat menganggumi lelaki itu. Dia begitu senang bisa bertemu lelaki itu.

Luhan, nama lelaki itu Luhan. Wajahnya sungguh 'manis' sekaligus tampan, memang tinggi badannya tidak setinggi badan Chanyeol. Tapi Senyuman 'manis' Luhan hampir membuat semua orang yang menatapnya pingsan. Begitu 'manis'.

Tapi sayang, tidak untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol membenci Luhan, sangat, karena Luhan kerenggangan terjadi antara persahabatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hari-hari Baekhyun sekarang sudah diisi oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya Luhan yang selalu bersama Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun menyukai hal itu, mengingat dia menyukai lelaki ini.

Saat itu, tidak ada lagi permen di loker Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi manisan di loker Baekhyun, dan tidak ada coklat diloker Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan, semua itu tidak ada lagi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak _benar-benar _melupakan Chanyeol, dia masih sering bermain dirumah Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol dengan malas meladeninya.

Baekhyun selalu menceritakan tentang Luhan membuat dia senang dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan disaat dia menceritakan tentang _penggemar rahasia_ yang sekarang tidak lagi mengirimkannya apa-apa lagi. Raut wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa kau kesal saat _penggemar rahasia_-mu itu tidak memberi kau barang-barang berbau manis itu? Kau kan sudah memiliki Luhan" sungguh perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat hati Baekhyun saki, pedas dan ketus dinadanya. Dia tidak percaya sahabatnya itu berkata seperti itu. Mata Baekhyun memanas. Mungkin dia akan menangis, ya dia memang cengeng. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan isakan. Dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dia berteriak keras.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" dan dengan itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bertemu lagi, pengecualian mereka hanya bertemu disekolah tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Sampai hari kelulusan tiba, mereka masih enggan bicara satu sama lain. Melihat Baekhyun yang selalu menjauhi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa airmata jatuh dipipi Chanyeol begitu mengingat hal itu. Diingat sampai pernikahan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun, mereka masih bertengkar, Chanyeol sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat Baekhyun memaafkannya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkannya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol-lah yang begitu tersakiti. Mengingat lelaki yang dicintainya, mencintai orang lain, dan bahkan mereka menikah. Chanyeol merasa kehilangan sejak Baekhyun tidak pernah bersamanya lagi.

Chanyeol memberi bingkisan lengkap yang ada Coklat dan permen yang banyak, terkesan 'manis' untuk pernikahan mantan sahabatnya itu mungkin.

Luhan tersenyum saat Chanyeol memberikan bungkusan itu pada mereka, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak suka Chanyeol berada didekatnya. Undangan Chanyeol pun Luhan yang memberikan.

Chanyeol kembali merasakan sakit yang dalam saat Baekhyun pindah mengikuti Luhan ke Jepang. Chanyeol tidak akan lagi melihat Baekhyun, walaupun mereka tidak berbicara, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berada disamping rumahnya. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bagaikan _kopi pahit_ yang tidak memakai _gula 'manis'nya. _Kehidupannya begitu pahit saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup album itu dan berjalan kedalam rumah. Dia duduk diatas meja dan mulai menulis surat. Mungkin tidak zaman lagi sekarang menggunakan surat untuk mengirimkan pesan. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Chanyeol hanya tinggalkan sendirian dirumahnya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Mengingat sekarang umur Chanyeol sudah 65 tahun, dan pasti Baekhyun disana juga seumur dengannya.

Chanyeol dengan telaten menulis surat itu, walaupun tangannya gemetar. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia menulis itu untuk orang yang dicintainya. Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jepang

Baekhyun duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menyesap tehnya, disampingnya sudah ada Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya yang menganggur. Setelah selesai minum, Baekhyun meletakan gelasnya kembali kemeja dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan temanmu itu?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa dengan umur kita yang sudah tua, kita tidak akan mampu untuk pergi kesana" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali mengembalikan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

Ingat, Chanyeol menulis surat untuk Baekhyun, tapi setelah dia selesai menulis surat itu. Ajal malah datang menjemputnya dan dia tidak sempat mengirimkan surat itu untuk Baekhyun di Jepang sana. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau bagaiman keadaan Chanyeol di Seoul sana.

Kehidupan Cinta yang tragis bukan?

.

.

.

_Surat Chanyeol:_

_Dear, Byun Baekhyun_

_Sahabatku, atau mantan sahabatku mungkin…_

_Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu sebelumnya, aku tau aku salah disaat aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bagus itu terhadapmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, aku hanya berani meminta maaf di surat ini. Aku minta maaf…_

_Aku tidak yakin kau mau menanyakan kabarku, aku ingin jujur, keadaanku jujur sangat tidak baik sekarang. Aku mengidam penyakit Diabetes… yang disebabkan karena aku makan manisan sepanjang hidupku.._

_Aku begitu hampa tanpamu, maaf jika kata-kataku lancang…akulah penggemar rahasiamu selama ini yang membuatmu kesal, aku yang memberikan benda-benda manis itu padamu. Aku merasa bagaikan kopi tanpa gulanya,kau lah gulaku agar membuat hidupku menjadi 'manis', tapi sayang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Agar mengurangi rasa pahit dikehiduppan aku memakan manisan sejak kau pergi…sampai sekarang. sungguh aku merasa kehilanganmu. Dan aku baru berani menyatakannya sekarang. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun…_

_Aku berharap kau dapat membaca surat ini,bagaimanapun caranya…aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku yang lalu…maafkan aku._

_Aku harap kau hidup bahagia bersama Luhan. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya!_

_Sahabat lamamu,_

_Park Chanyeol_

END

**A/N : Sekekali bikin ff yang sad, moga aja berhasil kalo gak, berarti perlu belajar lagi ._.v saya lagi suka bikin one-shot ^^. Dan saya juga mau ngumumin bahwa saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ulangan sudah dekaaat! Bikin saya harus pokus ke pelajaran.**

**Untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan ff saya, mohon ditunggu lagi. Mungkin setelah ulangan berakhir saya akan melanjutkan ff saya.**

**Sebelumnya saya ngucapin terima kasih untuk para reader yang membaca ff saya sebelumnya. Tolong review lagi ff ne? hihihi xD**

**Please review~**


End file.
